Cherry Soda
by omgsugarfrenzy
Summary: You'll just have to read and find out XD. I don't own anything.


"And that is why I will never ever drink vodka again," Marshall finished his story.

Fionna cracked up at the end of the tale Marshall was telling her," I can't believe you actually did that."

"Yeah there is a lot of unbelievable things I do when I'm drunk, but if you ever had the chance to see me high on vodka well," He paused," you would probably question my sanity."

Now if you are wondering what is going on here Marshall Lee the Vampire King and Fionna the Human were currently on a date. Yeah mortal and immortal on a date when is that ever unpredictable. They were sitting on top of a hill at nighttime having a picnic under the moonlight a, little cheesy, but cute none the less. They had been having a quite eventful night first they went to the strawberry fields where they usually go to do some pixie strangling. Next they found a pack of wolves and decided to run with them. Then when they got hungry they set up a picnic where they were currently, and when they were done eating they started star gazing and telling each other some of their wild stories, which is what they were doing now.

"Man, today has just been so… Radical," Fionna said breathless.

"I know what you mean," Marshall said holding her hand.

Fionna blushed at how her hand fit perfectly in his like they were meant to be," I think this has been the best date I've ever been on."

"Yeah because the only other one you been on was the Ice Queen pretending to be Gumball," Marshall smirked," Which means you went on a date with the same gender…"

"Marshall Lee Abadeer don't you dare go there unless you want me to rearrange that pretty face of yours!" Fionna threaten.

"Aw but wouldn't you miss this 'pretty face'." Marshall said teasingly.

Fionna glared blushing," You know what I meant," Fionna sighed," I hope you realize that I mean what I said."

"Oh I do," Marshall reassured," And to be honest this is probably the best date I have ever been on."

"Really? " Fionna questioned," But you are over 1000 years old you must have had at least one better-"

"Fionna," Marshall cut her off looking her straight in the eye," I don't want you to think for a second I have had a 'better', yes I have gone out with other people in my life, but no one can compare to you and do you know why?" Fionna shook her head," Because you are my everything, you give me these feelings that no one else has ever brought out in me. Not to mention the fact that you are confident, beautiful, funny, a searcher for anything that involves danger, but most all," He squeezed her hand tightly," How real you are how you're not afraid to be yourself and you don't care what anyone thinks about you, and it's the you that I fell in love with."

Fionna could only stare in amazement Marshall Lee sure knew how to make her feel special and he didn't make her feel like any princess he made her feel like a queen. His queen.

Fionna smiled," You know despite the fact that you never want to admit it you can be very soft and sweet when you want to be kind of like a marshmallow," Fionna's smile widened," Marshmallow, my Marshmallow, Marshall Lee the Marshmallow that is adorable."

Marshall chuckled," Well since we're giving nicknames," He suddenly hugged Fionna against him," I guess I have to call you my cuddle bunny," He whispered in her ear.

Fionna smiled as she wrapped his arms around his waist," I like when you call me that."

Marshall smiled having his human in his arms _his_ human. They sat in comfortable silence until Fionna spoke up again," I can't think of anything that could make this night better than it already is."

Marshall smirked," I can think of one way."

Fionna lifted her head to look into his crimson eyes," And what would that be?" Fionna asked rather mischievously.

The smirk didn't leave Marshall's face as he leaned in closer, Fionna caught up with his intention and also started leaning in, closer, and closer until…

"AUUUUUUGH," Fionna woke with a start screaming horrifically at the dream she just had. The scream being so loud it caused her feline sister Cake to wake up with a worried look on her face," Fionna are you okay!"

Fionna took some deep breaths until she managed to calm down," Yeah Cake I'm okay I just had a bad dream, you can go back to sleep now."

Cake yawned," Okay but if you need to talk about it I'll be right…" She didn't get to finish her sentence for she had already fallen back asleep.

Fionna playfully rolled her eyes. She then looked over her nightstand where she found an empty red can sitting on top of it and then thought about her dream. She sighed," I have got to stop drinking cherry soda before bed."

So I bet I had you all psyched out huh? This is my second one-shot and it sort of relates to my other story 'Dream Kisses' except this time it's showing what sort of dreams she's having. I don't know why, but I just love when the characters have dreams about each other I just think it's so adorable. So what do you think love it hate it? Either way…

Review it!


End file.
